Bullets & Romance
by Mixedupturnedaround
Summary: Special ops team, consisting of the best of the best. Criminals, marines and secret agents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:no copyright intended

General Kane stood at attention in the Oval Office ready to present an idea to the President.

" Ok Kane, give it to me straight."

" Sir, I am proposing that we build a special ops team with the best of the best."

" Who've you got in mind for this team?"

" I'm glad you asked sir, for starters Monty Green the hacker and his partner in crime the biochemist who created the smoke that locks all the non essential muscles of the body momentarily."

" Ok, who else?"

" Raven Reyes sir, she's the bomb expert. "

" Is everyone on this team a criminal?"

" No sir, I want to add specialists Nathan Miller the weapons expert and Bellamy Blake the combat expert. Also I'm going to bring Octavia Blake in to secure Bellamy. She was arrested for petty theft, but she can handle her own."

" So you want me to approve this rag tag team of four criminals and two army specialists?"

" Actually sir there's one other person I had in mind."

" Who Kane?"

" Clarke Griffin, sir?"

" Are you crazy general? She assassinated Senator Sydney!"

" Maybe sir, but the country doesn't know that and Sydney was tied to the Komono gang. Clarke is an amazing medic and she's a third degree black belt in taekwondo and jujitsu. Not to mention she's fluent in over 11 languages."

" The Komono gang? They were taken care of by the CIA."

" Not exactly, over a period of two years the CIA received incoded messages that led them to underground hideouts all over the country. They moved with speed but each time they arrived, the gang members were all dead."

" So what does this have to do with Clarke?"

" Well recently evidence has come out linking Clarke to over half of the sites."

" Ok General, put together your team, but if I hear anything negative, I'm sticking them all back in jail."

" Yes sir." Kane soluted as he exited the office.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bellamy was in the shooting range when one of his commanding officers came in " Blake! The General is here to see you, get your butt out here!"

" Yes sir." Bellamy soluted sticking his gun back in his jeans and exiting the range. Kane was standing there talking to one of the lieutenants, but when he saw Bellamy he turned and gestured for Bellamy to follow. Once inside the black escalade Kane spoke up " Blake, I have a new opportunity for you. It's a covert team of the best of the best. Now this is your choice, but once you were done you'd never have to work again. But with this assignment goes all life as you know it. We'd fake your death in an explosion of some sort and if you ever got caught in another country we'd deny everything about you."

" With all do respect sir, I appreciate the offer but I can't have my sister think I'm dead."

" I knew you'd say that son, so I've decided she'd join you on the team."

" You'd release her from prison?"

" Yes, of course in a couple months or so we'd fake her death as well."

" General I think we have a deal."

" Good, see you at 0800 hours one week from today." Kane concluded dropping Bellamy off and speeding away.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Clarke trudged out of Pennslyvania State Pennitentiary still clad in her orange jumpsuit, cuffs adorning her wrists. When she was given the opportunity by Kane she was reluctant to accept at first but hey it couldn't get any worse. Her cuffs were removed, she was seated in a black suv and driven to a secure base. Clarke reveled in the sunshine beaming through the window and onto her ghostly pale skin. Once they arrived at the base, she followed the two agents who had picked her up into what looked like a library. They entered a code and it led to an silver steel elevator. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at the so called assassin as she walked past. A lady with her hair pulled into a bun and dressed in a white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt approached her nervously before saying " Hello I'm Harper, Mr. Kane's assistant. He asked me to direct you to the lockers so you could shower and change out of that horrid suit."

" Thank you."

Harper was surprised by Clarke's gratitude, but covered it up quickly by adding "You're welcome it's just right this way."

The locker room turned out to be more of a suite for the agents equipped with outfits ranging from evening gowns to bathing suits. Vanities with makeup, perfumes, lotions, and hair products took up one wall while; there was a wall lined with shelves full of shoes, jewelry, purses, and back packs. Clarke marveled at it all before picking out some skinny jeans, a grey v-neck and a pair of hightop converse. Two hours later she looked and felt like a new woman. She'd curled her hair, put on a little makeup and stuck some diamond stud earrings in her ears. Harper came in just as Clarke was finishing up.

" Wow, you don't look so scary anymore."

" I uh thanks."

" Not that you're scary it's just you look beautiful now. I mean not that you didn't before. Those orange jumpsuits don't look good on anybody. Well sorry I meant..."

" Harper, it's ok I know what you mean. So where to now?"

" Right, so Kane will be here in forty five minutes, then he will transport you to your assignment. For now would you like something to eat?"

" Sure." Clarke smiled warmly trying to make Harper more comfortable. True to what Harper had said Kane arrived forty-five minutes later on the dot. Clarke was ushered into yet another black suv, but this time General Kane was inside.

" Clarke, I trust you were taken care of?"

" Yes sir."

" Good."

" General may I ask where we are headed?"

" We are headed to your team's new base of operations in Manhattan, New York."

An hour later they pull into a parking garage off fifth ave. After stepping into the elevator Kane pulled out a key and put in under the buttons. Next a hand scanner came out.

" Put your hand on Clarke, we need to make sure it's in the system."

Clarke eyed him warily before placing her hand on the scanner. One clicking noise, and a green light later the elevator descended at least three stories underground. The doors opened to reveal all silver and glass. A conference room to the left, armory next to it, and a computer table with monitors circling it from above.

" Let me show you to your room the rest of the team is already settled in, you'll be able to meet them in an hour."

Kane led Clarke to the right down the hall all the way past a set of seven doors. Another fingerprint scanner later and her door was opened. It wasn't much a bed, a couch, a tv, and a bathroom. The closet was stocked with clothes and the couch turned out to lift up to reveal weapons. Everyone's room were pretty much the same. The team had one main area through a different door. The main area was a living room slash kitchen and dining area. Kane excused himself and left Clarke in her room. After exploring she flopped down on the sleep number bed. Sighing in contentment. She set an alarm for thirty minutes and then dozed off.

AUTHORS NOTE: Should I continue? Just setting everything up, next chapter will probably have a mission. Let me know your thoughts. COMMENT and SUMBIT YOUR IDEAS FOR MISSIONS I'LL PICK FROM THEM WHAT THEY DO. ONLY IF YOU COMMENT!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Make sure you submit ideas for missions. I will pick one at random times!

Really struggled with this chapter can't find the right transition:

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After slinging his stuff into his closet Bellamy plopped down onto the couch and flipped on the tv. An hour later there was a knock on his door. He grunted as he stood up and shuffled to the door. Bellamy peered through the crack warily but slung it open once he saw the familiar brunette on the other side of the door.

" Octavia!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

" Hey big brother."

"Come in, do you want any water or anything?"

" No Bell, I'm fine. They released me this morning gave me clothes and the brought me here. Not that I'm complaining but why'd they let me out?"

" I made a deal O, I'd be apart of a team, and they'd let you tag along."

" What kind of team?"

" Black ops, sort of. They're gonna fake our deaths, and after we are done with everything we will be set. We won't have to worry again."

" Who else in on the team?"

" I don't know yet, we'll be meeting them in an hour."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Clarke's alarm started screaming at her five minutes before the meeting. She stumbled over to the slender mirror to freshen up her hair. Surprisingly it was in relatively good shape so she flipped off the light and closed the door behind her.

She came around the corner to see Kane in the conference room along with a timid Asian boy, a funny looking kid with goggles on his head, a giddy brunette, a quiet and calculating dude with a beanie , a sinister looking Latina and what looked like a disgruntled guy sitting at the far end of the table.

Kane looked up to meet Clarke's eyes and then announced " Clarke, good you're right on time. Everyone this is Clarke Griffin the final member of your team. Clarke meet Monty Green, Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake, Nathan Miller ,Raven Reyes, and Bellamy Blake."

Clarke nodded and then was seated in the only open chair.

" You were all assembled here because you're the best in what you do. Tomorrow is your first mission. Recently we had a thumb drive with the U.S. nuclear missile schematics stolen. We have tracked it down to a man named Bryan Morris in China. You'll take the jet to China and from then on its up to you. Just get the drive and get out. Tonight get to know each other, you'll be spending a lot of time together. I have another meeting to get to. I'll make contact at six a.m. Also in the main room you'll each find secure phones with your names on them along with mac books for each of you" Kane concluded and with that he stood up and left leaving them to stare at each other awkwardly before Octavia spoke up.

" Well who's hungry? "

Mumbles of I am and I guess flitted around the room before she stood up and made her way to the kitchen followed my everyone else.

The kitchen was modern and high end. The living room had a huge flat screen tv, black leather couches and a clear baby grand piano. On the other side of the room was a pool table, an easel, a guitar, and a computer. Through the hall was also a high tech gym, well equipped with punching bags, sparring dummies, bow staffs , and regular gym equipment . The team filed into the room steadily each finding their phone and picking it up.

" If we are gonna be staying together we might as well get to know each other." Miller announced

" Exactly, I'll start I'm Octavia Blake I'm nineteen and this is my grump of a brother Bellamy. Uh and I was arrested for petty theft. They let me out yesterday so Bell here would join your team. "

" I guess I'll go next, I'm Nathan Miller I'm twenty one but you should call me Miller. I was in the FBI until they recruited me for this. I'm pretty good with weapons and I guess that's why I'm here."

" I'm Monty Green I'm twenty- two and this is Jasper Jordan he's twenty- two as well. We got caught robbing a bank in New York. Jasper here is a biochemist and I stick to computers."

" This is stupid but I'm Raven Reyes I'm twenty- one. I got caught with a nuke, although I wasn't going to use it. Oh yeah and I'm a bomb expert."

" It must be my turn then. I'm Clarke Griffin I'm twenty- five and I'm a medic." She said earning several confused glares before they turned to look at Bellamy.

After a minute of his silence Octavia spoke up and said " That's Bellamy Blake he's twenty- five and he was in the Army before this, and he's like crazy good in combat. So don't pick a fight with him you won't even have a chance."

After Octavia's little speech comversation flowed much easier. Bellamy even talked somewhat. Clarke decided to check out the easel and paint sets. After everyone made themselves food they say down on the couch and ate. Clarke stayed quiet mostly just observed. Monty and Jasper left first then Miller, then Raven. Octavia conversed with Clarke a couple of minutes before standing up and saying goodnight herself, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone.

" So Bellamy, what kind of fighting techniques do you use?"

" It doesn't matter, just know that they work."

" Look, I dont know what your problem is, but the world doesn't revolve around you and if you don't want to be here then leave."

" Oh and it revolves around you right princess?"

" Excuse me? Don't call me that ever! I'm going to bed, I'm not putting up with your garbage. " Clarke yelled slamming the door behind her. " ugh the nerve of that idiot."

Once inside her room she changed into some pajamas and sank into her matress.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT 5 COMMENTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bellamy's phone started buzzing at four a.m on the dot. He pulled himself from the warmth of his bed and slid on some shorts and a t-shirt before heading to the gym. He was barely there two minutes when the blonde princess came shuffling in, hair in a ponytail, wearing black yoga pants and a tight purple sports bra.

The sight of her was enough to make Bellamy's head swim momentarily before he was able to shake himself from his inappropriate stupor. Although she didn't seem to notice him at all, not that he cared what the princess thought. Getting back to the task at hand he upped the speed on the treadmill.

After running another fifteen minutes sweat was starting to soak his shirt so he simply pulled it up and over his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her do a double take and he inwardly smirked " Got your attention now."

He finished his workout by lifting some weights and doing some strength training. Grabbing his shirt he left the gym and jumped into the shower. Once he had scrubbed off the workout he pulled on his jeans and a black v-neck.

By the time he had finished with everything it was five fifty-eight so he ran out to meet the rest of the team. To his surprise everyone was already there even the princess, to which he mentally noted looked as if she had just stepped out of a magazine.

A few mumbled and some enthusiastic good mornings later, Kane called. " Good morning team, today is your first mission, you already know the basics. Get in, get the drive and get out. One slip up though and you are back where we found you. President's words exactly. I look forward to hearing about your successful mission. Contact me within seventy-two hours."

With that the line went dead, and so Clarke spoke up " Ok so, what's our plan?"

" Wait a minute who put you in charge?" Bellamy interjected

" No one, I just asked a question."

" Alright then just so we are clear."

Clarke rolled her eyes at him before continuing " Anyways what do you guys think we should do?"

" It's just a flash drive, we could sneak in when we get there and sneak out no big deal." Octavia said as if it were obvious

" First things first lets get to China." Bellamy smirked

" Fine we can just figure it out on the plane." Clarke sighed frustratedly. Everyone went to grab their stuff but before Bellamy could leave Clarke snapped at him " Seriously Blake? Do you have to argue with everything I say?"

" I'm sorry princess, but if you didn't notice we aren't your servants."

" Cut the princess crap, you have no idea who I am or what I've been through."

" Oh poor little rich girl did you get the 2014 Mercedes and not the 2015?"

" I don't know where you heard that, but you are so off. Even if you have problems with me or how you think I live, we are on this team together and we have to make this work."

" Whatever you say princess just stay out of my way."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The flight to China was excruciatingly long but at least they had time to effectively plan the heist. They would arrive Morris's house around two in the morning. Monty and Jasper would hack the security system and turn off all the cameras and alarms. Bellamy would take care of the two original guards while Clarke took out the two inside guards. Raven would then blow through the room's security door, and finally Octavia would flip over and through the security lasers before grabbing the drive and heading out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Their black van pulled up a mile from the mansion. Monty and Jasper pulled out their laptops before shouting and then high fiving each other. The rest of the team stared at them awkwardly before Jasper spoke up " Oops sorry we got in, you're good to go. Oh and here my special light bombs they momentarily blind whoever sees it. You guys can use it to take care of the guards."

" I can take care of them by myself. Come on let's get this done." Bellamy stated

Clarke looked at the two disappointed nerds sweetly before taking the bombs and saying " Thanks guys, you're the best."

Jasper and Monty both perked up and waved. Clarke jumped out of the van before running up and reprimanding Bellamy " You know that was harsh, they just want to help."

" I don't need their help but go ahead and use the bombs or whatever." Bellamy smirked as he snuck around the corner and tranquilized the two guards. Looking back to Clarke he held his hand out " after you princess."

Clarke threw the two bombs before strolling in casually and knocking the guards out with her glock. Raven and Octavia then ran from around the corner and Raven stuck c-4 on the lock. After a semi small explosion the door creaked open. Bright red lasers shone about through the room. After stretching Octavia flipped over the first and second laser while sliding under and avoiding the rest. She slid the drive into the little leather bag before doing the same routine but in reverse.

Once they were back in the van they relaxed and headed back to the jet. " Well I'd call that successful. But you guys know they just gave us an easy mission to see how we'd respond." Raven announced

" While that's most likely true, I'd say we passed." Clarke added. With that Monty turned off the cabin lights and they all crashed.

Back at the base Kane called " What's going on? I'm picking up your phone trackers at the base."

" We are back at the base Sir, we retrieved the drive the day we arrived and then returned the same night. The drive is here in our possession" Bellamy informed him professionally

Kame looked shocked at first before adding " Well congratulations on your sucess. I'd planned for you to be at least a couple more days so relax a bit. I'll make contact on Friday with your next assignment."

-:-:-:-

Authors note-:-: MAKE SURE YOU SUBMIT YOUR MISSION IDEAS

ps. The next chapter will be more focused on the characters, might even have some Bellarke you never know


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I down own anything

-;-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Clarke sat up out of bed at seven. After stretching a bit she threw on her black sports bra with tights and headed to the gym. She ran on the treadmill for about thirty minutes before deciding to go check out the training room. To her surprise all of the team except for Octavia were watching Bellamy and Jasper spar. Which when Clarke came in Jasper was already on the ground. Bellamy smirked as he pulled Jasper up and off the mat.

" Alright my turn," Miller stated taking his stance on the mat. Miller moved forward slowly throwing a right hook. Bellamy dodged so Miller went for Bellamy's left side. This time Bellamy caught Miller's fist and twisted it behind his back.

"I'm done!" Miller shouted after trying to escape with no avail to which Bellamy released him.

" Who's next?" Bellamy taunted looking straight at Clarke but when no one said anything he continued " What about you Princess?"

" No, I'm gonna go take a shower just came in to check out the training room."

" Aw come on, don't be scared."

" I'm not scared Bellamy, I just don't want to."

" Whatever you say Princess, you just know you would lose."

" Ugh fine, but after this you'd better shut up." Clarke huffed stepping onto the mat.

" Whatever you say, your highness." Bellamy smirked. They circled each other a couple times before Bellamy made the first move. Clarke saw it coming and ducked sweeping his legs and knocking him down in the process. A collective silence fell on the team as Clarke walked over to him and said " I told you I wasn't scared." With that she smirked and left. She took her time in the shower letting the steam and hot water work out all of her soreness and tension. When she got out she put on some jeans and a grey racer back tank top. As she was heading to the kitchen Bellamy stopped her " Hey princess, where'd you learn that move?"

" My dad."

" I didn't know you could fight like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

" Well just to let you know, next time we fight you won't be so lucky."

" Luck had nothing to do with it, listen is there anything else you want to talk about or can I go get some breakfast?"

" No,"

" Ok then." Clarke spun around leaving Bellamy standing there. Clarke pulled the oatmeal out of the cabinet and after warming it she put some fresh fruit and some almonds on top. Sitting down at the bar she started eating. A few minutes into her breakfast Bellamy made himself an omlet and sat down beside her.

The rest of the day the team just relaxed and messed around. Going from the games to the TV to the training room. At around twelve people starting going to bed. Clarke said goodnight to the team and headed of towards her room.

Clarke was almost to her door when she realized she left her phone in the kitchen. Sighing she turned around and walked back, but when she got close she heard someone playing Bethoven on the piano. Pushing the door open quietly she snuck in and grabbed her phone before peering around the corner. To her surprise it was Bellamy. The rest of the team had already gone.

" I know you are there, might as well just come out,"

" Sorry."

" Princess you gotta get better at sneaking around."

" I wasn't really trying, besides I didn't know you could play."

" You're not the only one with secrets."

" Well we are on the same team so maybe we should get to know each other better."

" What would you like to know?" Bellamy stated blandly turning to face her.

" I don't know,like what's your favorite color?"

" Really? My favorite color? What are we, kindergarteners?"

" Just answer the question." Clarke deadpanned

" Red, what your favorite color?"

" Grey."

" Grey? Who's favorite color is grey?"

" Hey, I didn't question your color choice!" Clarke defended putting her hands on hips.

" Whatever,"

" Ok so do you speak any other languages?"

" Uh yeah Spanish, French and german. How about you?" Bellamy asked as if this was the worst conversation he'd ever had.

" Eh yeah."

" Ok what languages?"

" Well English of course and then Spanish, French,Russian, German, 6 variations of Chinese ,and Italian."

" You've got to be kidding me, 11 languages?" Bellamy asked

" When I was growing up, my parents were always forcing me to learn a new Chinese wasn't hard to learn different variations.

" Still ridiculous."

" Anyways so this was a good talk but I'm going to bed."

" Ya sure, uh me too." Bellamy said standing up from the piano bench. They walked out into the hall together.

" Well goodnight Bellamy."

" Goodnight Princess." Bellamy smirked, just then the conference phone rang. They jogged to answer. The clicked answer and Kane popped up on the screen.

" Blake, Griffin sorry this is so late but we just received message that a terrorist group in India is planning an attack on the President. We need you to infiltrate the base and eliminate the threat."

" When do we leave?"

" In the morning."

" We will take care of it sir." Bellamy saluted before nodding respectively

"I'll make contact with you once you arrive in India. For now you are dismissed."

With that the screen went dark, leaving them to prepare for the upcoming mission.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT 5 COMMENTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!'


	5. Chapter 5

This story is on hold temporarily, I hit a dry patch. Im going to be working on a different story for about a month Thanks for understanding.


End file.
